


La despedida

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Family
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-30
Updated: 2006-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seika le escribe una carta a Marin explicándole por qué reaccionó de esa forma. Una carta de despedida a la mujer que amó y que le quitó lo que más amaba. Sí, incluso más que a ella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La despedida

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Saint Seiya no me pertenece, todo de Kurumada.

_**Marin** :_

Maldigo el día en que te vi sentada en el sillón de nuestra sala. Maldigo el día en que llegaste a mi vida como algo más que una "amiga". ¿Sabes? Yo siempre te consideré mucho más que una simple amiga, para mí lo eras todo: una madre que nunca tuve, una hermana mayor. Roles que de corazón nunca quise que ocupases.

Sin embargo, la vida o el destino, se burló de mí trayéndote un día como mi cuñada.

Lo fuiste todo durante la mayor parte de mi vida; en mi etapa confusa de amnesia, fuiste mi mundo. Cuidaste de mí y de mi hermano menor, y sin saberlo fuiste tú quien me lo devolvió.

Y maldigo ese día también...

Te vi sentada en el sillón de nuestro hogar, hogar que con mi hermano logramos hacerlo bien nuestro, muy propio, dándole nuestro toque, nuestro encanto, adornándolo como siempre soñamos. Viviendo en familia, como hermanos huérfanos que éramos, pero juntos.

Días felices que quedaron atrás.

Hasta que llegaste tú y lo complicaste todo. Absolutamente todo.

¿Y sabes qué es lo más patético de todo esto? Es que no me molestó, ni me molesta en lo mas mínimo que hayas puesto "patas para arriba" nuestro mundo; si no tu mera presencia, que siempre y sobre todo en el último tiempo fue mi mayor martirio.

Hasta ese momento tú eras Marin: La persona que me había rescatado, que me había dado refugio, comida y contención cuando yo no lograba recordar nada de mi pasado, pasado que tardó en surgir unos cuantos años. Hasta ese momento eras Marin, la ex instructora de mi hermano, mi amiga y también la pareja de Seiya. Sí, aunque fuese sólo un rumor que se colaba en boca de todos, no había que ser muy lucido para notar que entre ustedes dos había surgido algo con el tiempo. Era hasta cierto punto previsible, Seiya comenzaba a madurar y ya era un adulto.

Pero tuviste que venir a nuestra casa y cambiar todo eso, te odié tanto Marin. ¡Dios! Si tan solo hubieses sido más fría, o por lo menos yo hubiese podido encontrar algo turbio, oscuro y secreto en tu ser para hallar así una sola excusa para aborrecerte... hoy podría ser feliz; pero no Marin, no logré hallar nada, y cada día que pasaba me hundía más y más, viéndote reír feliz con las ocurrencias de Seiya y su siempre constante estupidez crónica; viéndote llorar justamente a causa de él y las heridas profundas que te ocasionaba. ¿Crees que no sé lo que sientes cuando mi hermano te lastima? No te das una idea, yo que estoy a tu lado viviendo eso y escondiendo éste secreto, sufro el doble. Por amarte sin tener derecho y por verte sufrir sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

Sin embargo no te bastó con aparecerte un día a quedarte para siempre entre nosotros dos, no te bastó con dar vuelta mi mundo. No, no te bastó, no fue suficiente para destruirme.

Tuviste que quedar embarazada.

Algo también previsible aunque nunca quise admitirlo, algo muy evidente ¿por qué otra razón de buenas a primeras te juntarías con Seiya, quien necesita de mi ayuda económica para sostener la casa? ¿Por qué razón aceptarías que viviésemos los tres bajo el mismo techo? Afirmando así los rumores de una Maestra manteniendo una relación con su pupilo, tan cuestionado que es eso en la Orden. Porque precisamente estabas embarazada.

Sólo yo no quise verlo.

Me tomaron por estúpida, me lo contaron ya cuando tu vientre estaba visiblemente hinchado, albergando una vida. ¿Y sabes qué, Marin? Te odié, unos instantes tuve que odiarte a ti para no perecer de ira, porque no pude, ni puedo, ni podré odiar ese fruto que llevaste en tu vientre. No, ¿cómo hacerlo?, si de esa semilla me aferré incontables veces para no caer rendida de dolor.

Esa semilla me dio la fuerza necesaria para no sucumbir un millar de veces.

Ni tú ni nadie se daba cuenta de que yo moría día a día en una aparente familia feliz.

O tal vez sí. Algo me dice que siempre interpretaste mis miradas y mis sonrisas, mi manera de acariciarte y consolarte cuando mi hermano te hacía llorar.

Podría poner una agencia de matrimonio con la experiencia que adquirí en el tema gracias a convivir con ustedes. Tu embarazo fue fruto de un descuido y no de una muestra de amor, de eso no me quedó duda cuando transcurrieron los meses y la indiferencia entre ustedes era tan notoria.

Mientras esa indiferencia crecía también lo hacía esa pequeña vida en tu interior, que latía ansiosa por salir para enfrentarse a éste cruel mundo.

Siempre creí que serías una buena madre, siempre lo creí y algo en mí, a pesar de todo lo que pasó, me dice que aún hay algo tuyo que te da esa calidad de madre.

En esas noches que el padre de tu hijo se ausentaba nos quedábamos juntas esperándolo, charlando entre nosotras, al principio de banalidades, pero esas charlas inevitablemente se volvieron filosóficas; hondeamos en terrenos desconocidos, conociéndonos un poco más. Peligrosamente más.

Y también te odié un poco más.

¿Por qué tuve que conocerte de esa forma? Me pregunto una y mil veces.

Deja vu de lo que iba a pasar.

Una noche a solas contigo me bastó para comprender que estaba perdida y locamente enamorada de ti. De ti y de esa vida que llevabas dentro.

Fueron noches largas, que para mi eran cortas, en donde me preguntabas cosas que no debía responder. ¿Cómo podemos elegir un nombre para el bebé entre las dos? No me correspondía, no. Esa era tarea del padre.

Era una nena, y bien o mal aunque me doliese, era mi sobrina.

Aprendí a amarla.

Para sublimar tu ausencia, aprendí a amarla a ella en lugar de ti, incluso a pesar de que todavía no había nacido. Todo lo que venía de ti tarde o temprano terminaba amándolo.

Y te consolé incontables veces, tú llorando sobre mi hombro, acostadas en tu cama o en la mía, acariciando tu hinchado vientre de ya casi ocho meses, susurrándote silenciosos " _te amo_ " que con el tiempo se hicieron cada vez más sólidos y nítidos. Pero no, tú no te sorprendías, me sonreías con esa sonrisa que me martirizaba y que hoy en día maldigo.

Algo raro dio comienzo, empecé a ocupar un lugar que no me correspondía. Bendita la ausencia de mi hermano como marido y como padre; pero eso fue un arma de doble filo porque irremediablemente me estaba atando más a ti de una manera que me envenenaba por dentro.

¿Y tú te dabas cuenta de ello?

No me cabe la menor duda de que sí, sino no se explicaría porque siempre me decías que hubieses deseado que yo fuese hombre.

Lo sé Marin, sé que soy mujer por más que eso me pese hoy en día, pero aún mas doloroso es saberme tía de tu hija.

Cuándo la niña nació, con su nacimiento murieron todas mis infantiles esperanzas y mi amor por ti, tuve que hacerlo, no tenía opción, ¿y sabes por quién lo hice? Por ella, tan chiquita, tan desprotegida, sin saber lo inhumano que puede ser a veces éste mundo, incluso sin proponérselo. No quería armar un escándalo de esas magnitudes, confesar algo que supe en su momento no era algo fácil y aceptable.

Tú eras la madre de mi sobrina por más que me pesase. Mi rol siempre lo tuve en claro.

Y, te reitero, amé y amo a esa pequeña criatura, lo más hermoso que pudiste darme, aunque sea desde éste lugar. Su presencia fue una bendición para mi atormentada alma, para mi eterno y caprichoso corazón enamorado.

Pero el corazón es terco, hace lo que se le antoja; por más que uno lo acalle tarde o temprano termina haciéndolo, las emociones me dominaron y me dejé llevar. Creí ilusamente que ya no te amaba, que había aprendido a olvidarte, que me había resignado, incluso cuando finalmente te separaste de mi hermano. Cuando tuve mi posibilidad, conociendo tus dudas respecto a nuestro lazo extraño de amistad-amor, no intenté nada. No intenté acercarme más que como la tía de tu hija, no te busqué. No reclamé lo que quizás en una época hubiese buscado desesperada: Tu amor. Porque comprendí que la pequeña lo valía todo, comprendí que no merecía crecer en una familia torcida. ¡Ja! Explicarle a una pequeña que tu papá no es tu papá, pero tu tía en cambio ocupa ese lugar. Muy retorcido sin dudas.

Y me gustaba mi lugar, porque podía ser tu amiga, escucharte y hablarte como tal, sin ese peso que antes cargaba. Llegué a admirarte por la fuerza interior que tenías, llegué a admirarte porque habías logrado llegar lejos prácticamente sola, sin ayuda del padre. Le dabas amor y contención a tu hija, una buena educación, ropa, alimento, trabajabas a sol y sombra, intentabas estudiar para tener un título, y para colmo, te hacías de un momento para estar con ella.

Y en esos momentos me incluías a mí, demostrándome lo importante que era yo para ustedes, o por lo menos así me lo hiciste sentir en esa época de días radiantes, entre galletas y plaza, entre hamacas y helados. En vez de estar a solas con la pequeña me invitabas a formar parte de esos preciados y únicos momentos, ¡mira si no me sentiré importante! No sólo me sentí esencial en sus vidas, si no querida. ¡Me preferías a mí en lugar de mi hermano! En lugar del padre de tu hija, y yo me sentía ilusamente dichosa, sentía que me estabas devolviendo un poco de todo ese amor incondicional que te tuve al inicio, que me estabas devolviendo todas las noches que me quedé despierta a tu lado consolándote, acompañándote al hospital cuando la pequeña volaba de fiebre, o simplemente escuchándote o ayudándote a estudiar.

Así comencé a preferir compartir una tarde con las dos mujeres que amaba en lugar de hacer amigos y salir con ellos.

Me hiciste sentir importante en tu vida, en sus vidas, me hiciste sentir querida, y de una pedrada me despertaste de ese hermoso sueño, demostrándome que yo para ti no era más que una simple desconocida. O mejor dicho: la hermana del padre ausente de tu hija.

Te veía tan superada, te arreglabas tan bien sin la ayuda de Seiya que llegué a ensalzarte, sin embargo un día tuvo que venir a arruinarnos eso, tuvo que venir a llevarte de mi lado. Fueron sólo unas palabras: "— _Quiero intentarlo de nuevo, las extraño_ ". Unas simples y previsibles palabras consiguieron convencerte, tirando al tacho todos esos años que luchaste sola para salir adelante, sola pero en contradicción, acompañada por mí; y sí, déjame jactarme aunque sea de eso y de otras cosas que sé, me darás toda la razón.

Fue mi culpa, lo acepto; por ocupar un lugar que nunca me correspondió.

"— _Al fin y al cabo soy el padre_ " Fueron las palabras definitivas para ti, para nosotras tres.

Así comprendí que no importaban las experiencias vividas al lado de una persona o todo lo que pudiste haber dado de ti, un padre, bien o mal, no deja de ser un padre aunque su ausencia se hiciese sentir en cada rincón de la casa.

Me dejaste; mejor dicho discutimos. Discutimos como si fuéramos una pareja, yo no te comprendí y aún no te comprendo, tú sólo decías que mi hermano era el padre, que la pequeña tenía derecho de estar con él, ¡y maldición que eso lo sé! Sé lo que un padre implica en nuestras vidas, yo no lo tuve, por eso lo comprendo; pero un padre no se es de sangre solamente, se es en muchas cosas: en la enfermedad, en el juego, en la educación, en la alimentación, en la contención. Sin embargo no te importó, tú te escudabas en que lo hacías por la felicidad de tu hija, y yo cometí el error de contradecirte.

Lo hacías porque te sentías terriblemente sola sin una pareja a tu lado para mostrar en sociedad.

¿Fue mi culpa no llenar ese vacío en tu pecho? Quizás sí, quizás estuve tan ocupada con tu hija, en darle todo lo necesario, todo el amor que se merecía y que se merece, que te descuidé, no te presté atención y no te amé cuando tuve la posibilidad de hacerlo.

Tú te enojaste conmigo, pero tu enojo fue silencioso y letal.

En realidad ahora que lo pienso no te enfureciste conmigo, si no contigo, porque en tu interior supiste que yo tuve ese día toda la razón. No pudiste contra eso, y buscaste enojarte conmigo ya que contigo no podías hacerlo; ni con tu hija ni con el padre, si vamos al caso. Así, al igual que yo —que cambié mi amor por ti por amor a tu hija— tú te enfureciste conmigo para no enojarte con tu familia.

¿Y sabes qué nos diferencia?

Hay obviedades: yo sólo soy la tía, tú eres la madre; pero hay algo irrefutable: que yo, todas las veces que callé, que sufrí, que lloré, lo hice por la pequeña, ¿y tú como madre que hiciste por ella? No quiero ponerme a discurrir sobre el tema, nadie aprende a ser padre, nadie nace sabiendo ni tampoco existe alguna carrera que te enseñe a ser un padre exitoso; somos seres imperfectos que cometemos errores, lo sé. Pero hoy en día no me cabe la menor duda de que tú no conoces el amor. No lo conoces.

Yo lo sufrí y lo padecí en carne propia, lo lloré a mares y lo odié. Odié al amor. Ese amor que me costó horrores olvidar y que, hoy día, me doy cuenta, que en realidad nunca lo logré; porque más me empecino en odiarte y más te extraño. A ti y a la nena.

Estoy enojada, por eso te pido perdón si tal vez mis palabras son muy hirientes, pero todavía me cuesta entender como pudiste hacerle eso a la pequeña. No soy ni su madre, ni mucho menos su padre, cierto, pero al menos era alguien en su vida.

Quisiste vengarte de mí y lo lograste con creces, " _allá tú_ " si eres feliz, si tienes la conciencia tranquila y puedes dormir todas las noches en paz junto a tu marido.

Te enfureciste conmigo y te quisiste vengar de mis palabras, de aquellas que te habían hecho tanto daño, no solamente por ser verdades si no porque las cosas duelen el doble de las personas que amamos y nos aman.

Lo conseguiste, me arrebataste aquello que más amaba; porque sí, Marin, aprendí que el amor no existe; no el amor carnal, el que nosotros conocemos como pareja, hay una amor mas fuerte que nos eleva a lo más alto, y ese gratamente lo descubrí de la mano de tu hija. Eso lo sabías. Lo comprendías y por eso tomaste la decisión de irte para no volver nunca más.

No me duele haber perdido a mi familia, a lo único que tenía, no me duele haber perdido a mi hermano ni a mi cuñada, no tanto como me duele haberla perdido a ella. La pequeña que me enseñó a amarla por sobre todas las cosas, sin importar nada más, quien con su sonrisa me hacía olvidar las tuyas, quien con sus abrazos me hacia olvidar tus caricias, quien con su melódica risa me hacia olvidar tu dulce voz.

Me dolió, y hoy en día me siento más muerta que viva, los días pasan sin más, los segundos sin gloria pero con penas.

 _Y hoy estoy aquí, escribiéndote esta postrera carta, una carta que llevo ahí metida, haría un tintero de mi corazón, una fuente de sílabas, de adioses y regalos._

Por eso maldigo el día que te conocí como algo más que una amiga, aunque por mucho tiempo le agradecí a los Dioses tu existencia, pues me habías dado una hermosa niña como sobrina, que era un sol en mi oscuro y tortuoso camino. Hoy maldigo todo eso, porque te dio las armas necesarias para lastimarme más profundo que antes. Si tan sólo con tu presencia trazabas una herida invisible pero intensa, ¿imagínate lo que logras con la ausencia de la pequeña?

Por eso Marin, esta es una carta de despedida, no te voy a pedir perdón por las cosas horribles que dije, así las sentí en su momento y así las siento, y ni tampoco quiero tu perdón, si es que alguna vez reconsideras lo que no sólo me hiciste a mí si no a tu hija. No es necesario ser un padre para saber que la pequeña sufre por todo lo que perdió, porque Marin, hay muchas cosas que tú no conoces de ella que yo si, tal vez por ocupar un rol distinto, pero sé que en éste momento está sufriendo por mi ausencia, y eso es lo que me está matando en vida. No me importa llorar las lágrimas de las dos, pero no puedes hacerle eso a ella, prefiero que crezca odiándome para así saber, tener la tranquilidad de que no sufrirá a causa de una pelea entre adultos, una pelea causada por las emociones humanas, por esos sentimientos encontrados y tan rebuscados.

Por todo esto Marin, esta es una carta de despedida, a aquella mujer que creí una buena madre, que creí amar; para cuando leas esto yo ya no estaré aquí, y déjame recordarte algo que una vez nos dijimos en consuelo: " _Nadie dijo que iba a ser fácil_ ".

Mucho menos si alguien busca la manera de complicártelo, pero me vuelvo a preguntar una y otra vez: ¿De quien es la culpa?

¿Tuya?

¿Mía?

¿De Seiya?

No creo, de hecho lo dudo: ¿hay verdaderos culpables? Algo me dice que no; y de nuevo me encuentro echándole la culpa a ese sentimiento llamado _amor_.

Adiós.

 **  
_Seika_   
**

_P/D_ : Dile a la pequeña, cuando sea lo suficientemente madura para comprender, que una vez hubo alguien que la amó con todo su corazón, y que le agradece las veces que con su presencia le salvó; y dile también que donde quiera que esté, yo velaré para que sea feliz, luchando contra viento y marea —de ser necesario contra los Dioses mismos— para que sea dichosa. Lo haré, por ella y por su madre, la mujer que una vez amé como humanos imperfectos que somos.

Lo peor de todo es intentar y no conseguir odiarte.

 **Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> El párrafo que está en cursiva es parte de un poema de Hernández: Me sobre el corazón.


End file.
